pygmalion malgré lui
by Auctor
Summary: g pas envie de faire un deuxieme resumé alors qu'ily en a un à l'interieur, venz lire si ça vous tente.[SUSPENDU]


Pygmalion malgré lui

Résumé : Harry trouve une mystérieuse mallette contenant divers ingrédients et la recette qui promet de redonner la vie, Harry pense tout de suite à ses parents et des cheveux qui sont censés être ceux là même de son père et de sa mère sont contenus dans la mallette. Harry fait tout de suite le travail une fois chez lui. Que va t'il se passer ? A vous de venir voir.

Blabla habituel : franchement, est ce que je dois vraiment vous dire que rien ne m'appartient ? …nan parce qu'y a justement qqch. qui m'appartient dans cette foutue histoire. Devinez quoi !

Harry se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres en compagnie des dursley qui l'avait emmené pour éviter de le laisser seul à la maison(logique). Le voici donc en train de parcourir les vitrines du regard et d'entrer dans certains magasins, il allait passer encore dans un autre quand une voix l'interpella.

: eh toi, viens ici !

Harry : ça va pas la tête ? Je vous connais même pas !

: tu en es vraiment sur, Harry ?

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre et Harry reconnut tout de suite un visage familier.

Harry : professeur lupin ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Remus : je suis venu te trouver car j'ai qqch. qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Harry : ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ?

Remus : c'est cette mallette, on a découvert que les ingrédients qui sont dedans peuvent ramener les gens à la vie. Ainsi on pourrait faire revenir James et Lily.

Harry : hein ? vous êtes sérieux ? mais je suis nul en potion !

Remus : on ne peut plus sérieux. Et si tu te réfère à tes notes et non à tes capacités, alors oui tu es nul. (sympathique) Tiens, prends la, une fois rentré chez toi, commence l'opération. sur ce, je te laisse, il faut que je file.

Lupin disparut dans la pénombre de la ruelle, Harry voulut le suivre mais les voix des dursley le rappela à la réalité. Il partit donc avec la mallette dissimulée dans son sac à dos après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la ruelle où avait disparu lupin. Tout le long du voyage retour, Harry dû cacher son impatience à retourner dans sa chambre aux yeux de sa tante et de son oncle qui auraient trouvé ça louche et auraient fait le lien entre son impatience et une entreprise magique quelconque. Une fois rentré dans la maison, Harry fonça dans sa chambre et ouvrit la mallette. Les ingrédients étaient particulièrement rares, Harry eut d'ailleurs du mal à croire qu'il avait pu retenir qqch. des cours de rogue, les doses qui devaient être ajoutées étaient minuscules et il n'y en avait que pour une potion. Harry prit donc toutes les précautions nécessaires pour bien réussir cette potion. Au bout d'un moment, la potion prit la couleur rouge sang souhaitée pendant que Harry finissait de s'essuyer le visage. Vint le moment de plonger les cheveux dans la potions enfin terminée. L'émotion submergea tellement Harry qu'il eut du mal à mettre les cheveux dans le chaudron pourtant large tant sa main tremblait. Finalement les cheveux entrèrent en contact avec la potion qui les dissout immédiatement(je sais ça fait bizarre pour le passé simple de dissoudre). Alors le volume de la substance augmenta jusqu'à remplir entièrement le chaudron qui n'avait que le fond rempli. La température près du chaudron augmenta aussi ce qui empêcha Harry de se mettre à moins d'un mettre de la potion. Au bout d'une minute, une forme remua dans le chaudron, d'où il était, Harry ne pouvait apercevoir que des mouvements irréguliers à la surface de la mixture. Quand tout à coup, une forme humaine adulte fut éjectée du chaudron (me demandez pas comment c'est possible, ça s'est passé trop vite pour un œil humain donc vous ne saurez pas comment un humain a pu, techniquement, sortir du chaudron de Harry) et, au grand bonheur de Harry, tomba sur le lit sans faire de bruit. Ce dernier mit un petit moment à comprendre la scène ultra rapide et, quand il comprit enfin que la forme était sur son lit, se retourna. Quelqu'un était allongé sur son lit, et ce quelqu'un n'était ni sa mère ni son père. Oubliant le fait que la personne était totalement nue, Harry la retourna et vit quelqu'un de totalement inconnu à sa connaissance. Il décida enfin de remarquer la nudité de la jeune femme, car il s'agissait bien d'une femme et la recouvrit d'une couverture en rougissant. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder au moins son visage, elle avait une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux bruns descendant en une natte d'une longueur exceptionnelle puisqu'elle était plus grande que la jeune femme. Son visage était fin et anguleux.

: alors, ça a marché ?

Harry se retourna et aperçut le professeur lupin qui était entré par la fenêtre.

Remus : alors ?

Harry : vous êtes sur que c'était les cheveux de mes parents ? parce que là…

Harry se mit sur le coté pour laisser voir le corps inanimé sur le lit. Lupin s'approcha pour mieux examiner la jeune femme.

Remus : ha ? C'est étrange. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. On aura peut être des explications à son réveil.

Lupin et Harry s'installèrent pour pouvoir patienter plusieurs heures. Après plusieurs heures et sorties de Harry pour aller chercher à manger, la personne reprit enfin connaissance.

: hhhhmmmmm…où suis je ?

Lupin s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit en face d'elle, Harry resta à l'écart.

Remus : qui êtes vous ?

: …je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de le savoir mais j'ai aussi l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment moi.

Remus : ah ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de qqch. en particulier ces derniers temps ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous en dernier ?

: …je ne sais pas, je me souviens que je marchais dans les bois avec mon petit ami, puis on a été attaqués par des mangemorts, on arrivait encore à les maintenir à distances…puis plus rien c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Remus : quel jour on est ?

: euh, mardi 15 je pense.

Cette réponse indiqua à Harry que cette personne avait été tuée il y a une semaine. c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait vu un article sur deux jeunes personnes qui avaient été agressées dans un bois dans le journal sorcier.

Remus : en fait, nous sommes le mardi 22.

La jeune femme fut évidemment surprise et écarquilla les yeux.

: quoi ? mais c'est une blague j'espère.

Remus : hélas, non. Je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire mais vous avez été tuée il y a 1 semaine par lesdits mangemorts.

: oh mon dieu.

Harry : professeur, qu'est il advenu de son petit ami ?

: oui, dites moi ce qui lui est arrivé !

Lupin se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, songeur. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et déclara.

Remus : bien je crois que le moment de faire tomber les masques est venu.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il vit lupin se transformer, ses cheveux devinrent plus court et son visage se modifia également pour devenir celui de quelqu'un de totalement inconnu. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cet homme s'était servi de lui et avait bu du polynectar pour ressembler à lupin.

: mais, c'est toi ?

: oui, les mangemorts étaient en surnombre et tu as été touchée par un sortilège de mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire, mais j'avais entendu parler d'une potion qui pouvait ressusciter les gens, alors je t'ai coupée une mèche de cheveux et j'ai fui. Je mis presque une partie de la semaine à trouver les ingrédients et l'autre à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait exécuter cette potion et j'ai finalement trouver Harry Potter qui disposait de tout l'équipement nécessaire. Maintenant, j'ai réussi dans mon entreprise et tu es revenu, nous allons pouvoir revivre ensemble.

La jeune femme se leva, après s'être entourée de la couverture et se blottit contre son amant…avant de lui mettre rageusement le poing dans le ventre.

: …mais…pourquoi ?

: IDIOT ! les potions de résurrection n'existent pas, ce que tu as utilisé, c'est une potion de clonage ! ce n'est pas ta petite amie qui est devant toi mais une personne différente ! Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont corrects, la personne qui résulte de cette potion est liée avec celle qui l'a faite, donc même si je voulais bien rester avec toi, je ne pourrai pas car c'est Harry qui a fait cette potion donc je dois rester avec lui.

Après moult explications et argumentations sulfureuses, le gars qui avait usurpé l'apparence de lupin consentit à partir, le cœur brisé. Il partit par la fenêtre, laissant Harry et la jeune femme seuls.

: bon, t'as pas des affaires pour moi ?

Harry : euh non, peut être les affaires de Dudley, mais à part ça rien d'autre.

: euh…les affaires de Dudley ç'est le genre de truc que tu porte et qui font 2 fois ta taille ?

Harry : moui.

: bon ça peut aller, envoie !

Harry lui passa divers vêtements parmi les plus grands de Dudley.

Harry : au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?

: euh…je sais pas trop…appelle-moi Alex.

Harry : Alex ? D'accord.

Alex : bon, ces vêtements iront pour l'instant mais faudra en acheter d'autre.

Harry : quand ?

Alex réfléchit un moment avant de répondre malicieusement.

Alex : maintenant, c'est possible ?

Harry : eeeuuuuhhh oui, je pense.

Alex et Harry descendirent les escaliers silencieusement, passant devant les dursleys qui leur tournait le dos en regardant la télé. Une fois sur le point de refermer la porte, Harry jugea bon de crier :

Harry : JE VAIS FAIRE UN TOUR, SALUT !

Harry ferma la porte rapidement et courut se cacher derrière un buisson. Vernon ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte en fracas pour chercher Harry des yeux. Abandonnant la partie, Vernon rentra et Harry sortit de son buisson en rigolant, suivi d'alex qui le regardait avec un air effaré.

Alex : pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'il t'avait attrapé ?

Harry : oh ça va, c'est juste pour rigoler, puis de toute façon, s'il m'avait vu, je cours plus vite et plus longtemps que lui, bon on va se les acheter ces vêtements ?

Alex, redevenant joyeuse : d'accord.

Harry et alex marchèrent jusqu'à une galerie commerciale proche et trouvèrent un magasin de vêtements. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et ressortirent 2 heures plus tard, les bras chargés de sac bourrés de vêtements en tout genre.

Harry : bordel ! Heureusement que c'était les soldes.

Alex : c'est les soldes ? Attends, moi j'y retourne là.

Harry : NAN, j'ai plus un rond, donc à moins de les voler, je vois pas comment tu vas te les procurer.

Alex, avec des yeux de chien battu : s'il te plait.

Harry : non.

Alex : t'es méchant.

Harry : mais je te dis que j'ai plus une thune. Allez, viens, on rentre.

Alex et Harry reprirent le chemin du retour et escaladèrent le mur pour arriver dans la chambre de Harry. Alex prit tous ses paquets et demanda.

Alex : où je peux les essayer ?

Harry saisit une couverture et fit un rideau provisoire qui coupa la pièce en deux.

Harry : voilà.

Alex : mais ça va pas, et si jamais l'envie te prend de tirer le rideau ? hmm ?

Harry : je tirerais pas.

Alex le regarda d'un air suspicieux encore un moment puis prit ses sacs et franchit le rideau. Harry l'entendit se déshabiller et enfiler divers habits. Finalement elle tira le rideau. Elle portait maintenant un débardeur noir assez serré qui mettait sa poitrine plus qu'en valeur, un baggy en treillis, marchait pieds nus et laissait sa tresse tomber librement au sol.

Alex : alors ?

Harry : alors quoi ?

Alex : comment tu me trouve ?

Harry : ah ben euh…t'as vraiment besoin de mon avis ?

Alex, fièrement : une femme aime avoir une autre opinion que la sienne sur son apparence, alors ?

Harry, rougissant : t'es magnifique.

Alex : merci, t'es trop chou.

Alex embrassa tendrement Harry sur la joue et se rechangea en jubilant sur toutes les nouvelles affaires qu'elle possédait et tous les mélanges qu'elle pourrait faire.

Alex, ultra joyeuse : et je pourrais mettre ça avec ça et ça avec ça ou ça avec ça, ouuiiiii.

Harry : mais qu'est ce que je fous là, moi ?

Alex : au fait ?

Harry : moui ?

Alex : qu'est ce que je vais faire si tu continues tes études à poudlard ? Je vais quand même pas rester ici toute l'année à rien foutre ? Quoique la perspective est tentante.

Harry : j'en sais rien moi, tu pourrais prendre le poste de DCFM qui est "encore" vacant.

Alex passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement du rideau pour considérer l'offre.

Alex : mouais peut être, je pourrais y arriver…ce rideau m'emmerde, oh et puis, je sais même pas pourquoi je me casse le cul avec ça.

Alex arracha le rideau, révélant à un Harry interdit sa nudité et traversa la pièce pour prendre d'autres affaires, toujours sous le regard choqué de Harry.

Alex : fais pas cette tête, tu m'as bien vu toute nue ce matin et tu vas pas me dire que t'en a pas profité ?(Elle tourna sa tête vers lui) t'en a profité, hein ?

Harry, écarlate : beeenn…non.

Harry continuait de la regarder en se concentrant sur son visage pour éviter que son regard ne dérape…ailleurs. Il avait ainsi tout le temps de voir son visage passer par toutes les expressions avant de s'arrêter sur gênée puis résignée.

Alex, haussant les épaules : bof, maintenant tu peux profiter.(WUUWUUUWUUU ALERTE LEMON LEMON REDRESSER REDRESSER !)

En tout et pour tout, Harry ferma les yeux et se retourna.

Alex, soupirant : t'en as toujours pas profiter, c'est ça ?

Harry : c'est ça.

Alex : bon, tant pis pour toi.(redressement réussi)

Alex s'habilla d'un grand pull et d'un jean avec des basket pour combler le tout. Puis elle s'approcha d'Harry qui tentait de calmer son souffle et l'enlaça amicalement, ce qui n'arrangea rien du tout.

Alex : t'es tellement gentil, je vais te faire un cadeau. Ne bouge pas.

Alex se retourna, puis revint vers Harry, en lui mettant quelque chose dans les mains.

Alex, se mordant la lèvre : vas-y, ouvre les yeux.

Harry souleva ses paupières et vit…le soutien gorge d'alex. Illico presto, il vira au rouge écrevisse pendant qu'alex éclatait de rire. Heureusement que les dursleys étaient repartis un peu plus tôt voir des amis. (Parce qu'ils en ont ?)

Harry : et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Alex : oouuiiii, t'es trop coincé, alors j'en profite. Hahaha.

Harry fulminait de colère quand soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, lui aussi, il allait rire.

Harry : au fait, qu'est ce que t'avais dis à propos du lien entre toi et moi ?

Alex : ben, en fait, vu que je suis ta création, je devrais normalement faire tout ce que tu m'ordo…

Alex se tut et écarquilla les yeux, elle avait comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle ne sourit plus et commença à imaginer le pire.

Alex : euh tu ne vas quand même pas…me…enfin tu vois.

Harry, feintant l'hésitation : hhmmm je sais pas, faut dire que tu t'es pas gêner non plus pour te foutre de moi.

Alex baissa la tête et se mit à genoux devant Harry.

Alex : je t'en prie, Harry. Je suis navrée mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

Harry vit qu'il était aller un peu trop loin et la prit par les épaules.

Harry : allez, relèves toi, je plaisantais.

Alex, lui tapant sur la tête : ouf, tu m'as fait peur.

Harry : bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Harry alla prendre sa douche, après avoir rassuré alex qu'il ne lui ordonnerait pas de venir le rejoindre sous la douche. En sortant de la douche, Harry s'apprêta à se rhabiller, quand deux choses lui donnèrent envie de faire le contraire. D'abord, ses vêtements ne sentaient pas la rose, et ensuite, alex lui avait dit qu'il était coincé. Sa pudeur allait en prendre un coup mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il sortit de la salle de bain, nu comme un ver, et alla prendre des affaires propres dans sa chambre. Quand il entra dans la pièce, alex s'apprêta à sortir pour prendre aussi une douche mais resta coite devant le corps jeune et pourtant musclé de harry qui jeta ses affaires sales dans un coin pour en prendre des neuves. Il se rhabilla tranquillement et murmura à l'oreille d'alex qui n'avait pas bougé.

Harry : vengeance. T'avais qu'à pas dire que j'étais trop coincé.

Allez, chapitre fini, WOUHOUHOU ! comment vous avez trouvé cette nouvelle fic ?

Harry : mouaif.

Alex : j'étais obligée de le voir à poil ?

Bbeeeeeennnn…non, mais il a insisté que je mette cette scene quand même, tu vas quand meme pas dire que t'as pas aimé ?

Alex, rougissante : eeeeeuuuuuuhh…(regards insistants de harry et de l'auteur) bon d'accord, j'ai aimé. mais faut pas que ça devienne une habitude !

D'accord, d'accord, allez, deposez une 'tite review siouplait. PAS VOUS, BANDE DE CONS !

Alex et harry : ah ? bon tant pis.


End file.
